


Perfect(ing a) Family

by GabWhiteDevil



Series: Perfect Family Series [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Demisexual Character, Fluff, Gen, Showki only slightly there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabWhiteDevil/pseuds/GabWhiteDevil
Summary: Hyungwon body clock was messed up. He couldn't sleep even though his body begging for it, but then a stranger and a strangely satisfying sound could make him fell asleep in no time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: IT'S SUPER SHORT!! BUT CUTE THO!!
> 
> It's based on my true story. I mean the couldn't sleep part. Not meeting Joshua or anything. even if i wish for it. (_ _")
> 
> ANYWAY!  
> ENJOY!

Hyungwon was lucky he got into one of the best university in Seoul, moreover it’s near his home. He didn’t need to rent a flat like his older brothers do. He could eat his dad’s food everyday, sleep on his usual bed, didn’t need to pay for laundry even if he couldn’t escape from his dad’s nags.

_I’ve been listening to his nags for more than 18 years. I’m immune._

He took a Japanese Literature major. Thinking this is the only way he wouldn’t meet mathematics or anything like that, and he was right. The first two semester he could keep up with the usual routines he has before. He slept more than he could back in the high school.

But everything changed on the third semester. The course suddenly were too hard to comprehend. He ended up staying at the library more than four hours everyday, despite of the morning class he had every three days in a week.

He looked at his schedule.

Monday, 7.15 a.m class, Kanji weekly quiz.  
Tuesday, 7 a.m class, Grammar weekly quiz.  
Wednesday, no class.  
Thursday, 7 a.m class, no lunch break until 4 p.m.  
Friday, 13 p.m class.

_Fuck my life!_

In a week, every Sunday, Monday and Wednesday, he’ll pull an all-nighter to study for the upcoming class. His eye bags getting darker each day. He know it’s bad for himself, but he couldn’t help it.

He wasn’t even that genius to begin with. He had to work so hard to achieve a good score, and sometimes when he already push himself to the maximum, he barely passed the test. Kihyun was worried sick with his son condition. He rarely eat anything due to the schedule and sometimes you could found him passed out in the library, too exhausted.

but, it’s better to pass out in a random places than now. He was dead tired, his body slumped, he couldn’t concentrate on anything. His eyes felt so heavy. All of his muscle tensed and sore.

He pick another secluded seat in the library, he put his backpack down on the table and use it as the pillow before he closed his eyes trying to sleep. He usually didn’t find any problem, to fall asleep, in fact it could only take a few second to reach the deep slumber.

_Probably today is not my lucky day_

He’s been telling this to himself for almost two weeks. He let out a frustrated moan. “when I finally got a free time, I couldn’t get a blink of sleep!” he muttered under his breath, he thrashed for a second and stopped in shock when his hand slapped someone

He sat up abruptly, another guy sat opposite of him, “Oh my God! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to” he quickly apologized in a shushed tone

This guy gave a comforting vibes only from his looks, “it’s okay” he smiled. Hyungwon continued to stare at him, “oh, and I get enough sleep. My face just kinda looks like I’m tired, but actually I’m fine” he continued understanding about the other’s confusion

Hyungwon covered his eyes with his hand, “I’m sorry, I’m sleep-deprived. Every emotion in my body became unstable. By the way, I’m Chae Hyungwon. Sophomore. Japanese Literature” he introduced himself

“Jisoo. Choi Jisoo. Tourism. Nice to meet you, sunbae” he bowed his head lightly as he smiled

“oh, we are from the same faculty then. How come I never see you, though?”

“I’m freshman.” Hyungwon just nodded in understanding, his eyes half-lidded but he couldn’t fall asleep, Jisoo reached into his bag, pulled out a pair of earphone and plugged it into his phone, “try this. It could stimulates your nerves and calm you down” he offered the earphones

“what is it?” he asked as he put the earbuds on, and in a second a soothing sound of light rain with a soft rumbling thunder could be heard. It felt so real, and he was right, it’s calming.

He could feel sleepiness took over his body and finally he fell asleep.

\--^^--

When he woke up, he realized he was still in library, earphone still attached to his ear, but it was unplugged from the phone and Jisoo wasn’t there.

He corrected his postures as he realized a sticky note near the jack of the earphone, he took the piece of paper and read it.

_018XXXXX_

_Text me if you are curious about the sound :)_

_Choi Jisoo._

“is he aware that he also left his earphone?”

\--^^--

5.27

Hyungwon thrashed on his bed, yesterday he could sleep well with the sound and he pulled an all-nighter that day. Now, why he couldn’t sleep?!

“tomorrow—no! today is Saturday I couldn’t fucking sleep?!”

He grabbed his phone and texted the number Jisoo gave him

 **To: Choi Jisoo – Tourism**  
Hey, it’s Hyungwon. The one who bring your earphone.  
Could you tell me what is the raining sound you have to help me fall asleep?

Hyungwon put his phone down again, thinking that he wouldn’t be up this morning, in a Saturday, like, _are you kidding?_

Then he heard a new message came. Apparently, this guy is someone who has their routines

 **From: Choi Jisoo – Tourism**  
Morning.  
It’s called ASMR. Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response.  
Try find them on youtube.  
I’m surprised you are up really early.  
Also, please return my earphones on Monday :)

 **To: Choi Jisoo – Tourism**  
Ah, Thank you so much and no, I never wake up early, I haven’t sleep.  
Okay, I’ll return it on Monday. My class finish at 3.

 **From: Choi Jisoo – Tourism**  
Okay. Mine finish at 12. I’ll wait in the library.  
Now, go have some sleep. It’s bad for your body if you don’t.   
Sleep tight. :)

Hyungwon was taken aback. No one really mind about his sleeping habit before, well except his parents and his siblings. He shook the thought and proceed to find another rain sound.

And that time, Hyungwon wondered why he didn’t know about this sooner.

\--^^--

“Jisoo”

The latter looked up and smile, “hi, hyung. how are you today?”

“good. I’m good and not sleep-deprived, thanks to your tickling sound” Jisoo snorted a laugh, “by the way, here is your earphone” he took out the thing from his pocket

“oh, thank you, hyung.”

Hyungwon eyes scanned at the paper-scattered table, “what are you studying?”

“airlines time table. I don’t understand all these things”

“let me see” the older offered, as he took a seat beside Jisoo

“do you know about airlines time table?”

Hyungwon stared at him for a second before answering, “I went to a vocational secondary highschool and major in tourism.”

“Wow, cool! Could you help me?”

Hyungwon shrugged, “sure. But you need to pay with a cup of coffee.” He grinned

Jisoo returned the grin, “I’m a part-timer at Starbucks. I could give you an employee discount”

“deal!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have a lot of adoptive brothers”  
> “well, I have 4 brother’s at home”  
> “that’s not a lot”  
> “uh, that’s new. How many are yours?”  
> “ten”  
> “is your mom okay though?!”

\--^^--

“are you sure that from here to Disneyland they need to be fed?” Hyungwon asked as he looked up from his Kanji-scattered paper and peeked to the younger’s paper

“huh?”

Hyungwon pointed at the odd one with the tip of his mechanical pencil, “do you think from here to Disneyland, the people need to be given food?”

“uh, yes?” Jisoo started to scratch his scalp in confusion

“do you know how long does it takes from Anaheim to Disneyland?”

“no?”

“here, look, from Anaheim to Disneyland only takes 15 minutes” Hyungwon informed which replied by a surprised gasp, “now, do you think they need to eat?”

“No” came an instant reply

“good” then Hyungwon focused on his papers again

They fell into silence. Hyungwon thought it’s nice to be friend with Jisoo, since the younger wasn’t as active as his brothers and calmer. He has that soothing vibes with him. It’s been almost a month Hyungwon agreed to help Jisoo studying and he never once regret that choice even if he lacks more sleep than before.

“Hyung, you wear a black ring too?” Jisoo asked when he saw a black band around the older’s middle finger

“uh, yeah”

“does it has a meaning or you just like it?”

Hyungwon put his ballpoint down, “well, it does have a meaning”

“a sexual identity?”

The older raised his brow, “you know? I mean, no offense, only several people understand this”

Jisoo smiled, and showed his own right hand, and a small “Oh” escaped from Hyungwon’s mouth and he thought why he didn’t notice that the younger also wearing a black ring,

“I know, I’m demisexual”

“oh, great. I’m asexual” Hyungwon replied and huffed a laugh, “I didn’t think this work, I mean, people in asexual spectrum are only 1% around the world, yet, I met another one in front of me”

“I’m glad that I’m not alone”

\--^^--

“today you want to study?”

Jisoo sighed, “as much as I want to, I have a to go to a blind date” his face showed much annoyance

Hyungwon whistled, “damn! The girl must be lucky to have you as a blind date”

“It’s my brother’s fault” he covered his face with his hands, “I don’t want to do this”

“then don’t”

“but I couldn’t let her wait alone, I mean it’s really shitty when you got stood up”

Hyungwon thought for a second, “well, you have a point there”

“but I have a test in tomorrow!”

“what test?”

“blind map, and nation flags—Also three letters code! I’m so gonna fail” he whined

“wait, tomorrow is Wednesday, right?” Jisoo nodded, “I have no class for tomorrow, if you want to pull an all-nighter and study, I’ll help”

“Oh Jesus! Are you sure?!”

“I don’t see why not?”

“Okay, uh.. can we change the place? My dad would be worried if I came home really late so—”

“sure, where? Your house?”

“if.. that doesn’t bother you?”

The older frowned, “why would it bother me? I’m fine really”

“I have a lot of adoptive brothers”

“well, I have 4 brother’s at home”

“that’s not a lot” Jisoo replied, Hyungwon widened his eyes, that’s the first time someone say that. Now, he’s worried just how many brothers the other has? One battalion?

“uh, that’s new. How many are yours?”

“ten”

_Wow!_

“is your mom okay though?!” he blurted out without thinking

“what?” Jisoo frowned

Hyungwon slapped himself, physically. “Oh God! I’m sorry! Nevermind”

_You couldn’t just ask someone’s mother is okay for birthing eleven babies, Hyungwon!_

“I don’t have mom”

“oh, so, single dad?”

“two dads”

“oh, same” Hyungwon nodded in acknowledgement, “one of mine is a carrier, so we called him ‘eomma’ and he didn’t mind” he explained, “what about yours?”

“none of them are a carrier. We were all adopted. I’m the oldest. I called them, Appa and papa. Papa works as a volunteer at charity organization and appa works as an employee at Yongnam publishers. We—”

_Yongnam publishers? That’s appa’s company!_

“Yongnam publisher?” a suspicion started to grow insides him, what if actually Jisoo know that he’s one of Son Hyunwoo’s son and only befriend him only for money?

“yes, you don’t know? The company was like the biggest and the most famous publisher in South Korea” Jisoo explained which made Hyungwon's suspicion died.

_I know, my dad owns it. but you don’t need to know_

“o-oh, is that so?” Jisoo nodded, “sorry if it’s a bit rude to ask but, uh.. is it enough? The salary—I mean, to provide 13 people to eat, school and everything”

Jisoo smiled, “well, it’s not always enough, but we managed to”

_Have Hyungwon told you that the boy has the most gentle and angelic smile? No? well, now you know._

“I think I have to go or else I’ll be late”

There were still so many questions flooded Hyungwon’s head. Like, why would his parents adopted so many children while living in such condition? Or how cute were his siblings? Or where does he live?

_Oh! Right!_

“Text me the address later, kay?!”

“sure, hyung”

\--^^--

When Hyungwon stepped inside the house, he finally knows that the word ‘cramped’ could be applied for a house. He was surprised to see a house full of things, unlike his own. Yells, shouts and laughter dominated the air

“are you sure this is not a dormitory?” Jisoo laughed

“always like this, everyday, non-stop.”

“how could you manage to sleep?”

“well, practice makes perfect” Hyungwon really didn’t want to know how.

“Hyung! Oh Hyung brought someone home!” a chubby-cheeked boy half-run towards them, “whoa, you are tall” he said amazed, “I’m Seungkwan! Boo Seungkwan, but I like it when people called me Choi Seungkwan” he grinned

Hyungwon smiled back, “hi, I’m So—Uh, Hyungwon” he better not saying his surname first.

“Mingyu hyung! look, Hyung bring someone tall!” Seungkwan yelled, then another boy who was cuddling a bookworm on the sofa perked up at someone calling him

“Whoa! He is handsome! HI! I’m Mingyu!” the boy waved, grinned toothily

Hyungwon widened his eyes, _is that fangs?!_

“hyung, c’mon, let’s go upstairs, we could study in the bedroom”

“oh, sure”

\--^^--

The bedroom was really different than what he thought. There were 4 bedroom, two biggest rooms consist of 2 bed-bunks, the smaller one is for the parents, and the smallest one consist of one bed bunk.

His room was quiet, for a really loud living room, the bedroom was unusually quiet. They started their work right away, 5 minutes into studying, his ‘papa’ came inside the room bringing some drinks and cookies. The cookies were delicious but Hyungwon made a mental note to always bring something when he visits again.

“Hyung, what does go-show and no-show means?”

“in airlines industry?” Jisoo nodded, “well, when people suddenly _go_ to the airport and order a ticket for a sudden flight, it’s go-show. While people who already booked the ticket but _didn’t show up_ at the D-day, that’s a no-show”

“Oh, okay..”

“…”

“Oh God, which is which?” he rotated his paper, showing Hyungwon an Ireland flag and an Ivory Coast flag

“the right one is Ireland’s”

“all right, thanks”

Hyungwon put his pencil down and stared at the boy in front of him, “Jisoo?”

“hm?”

“how much is your college tuition?”

Jisoo stopped writing and now stared at the older boy, “why?”

“just wondering, since the tuition fees are different according to the parents’ income”

Jisoo sighed, “1.800.000 won per semester”

_Oh, that’s really cheap_

“you?”

“Oh, me? well, uh, I got the highest one”

“5 million won per semester?!” Jisoo practically yelled

“sshh!” Hyungwon put his finger in front of the other’s lips

“who are you actually? Are you actually the son of the mall owner? Or a famous star’s son?”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, “nope, impossible”

“but, not anyone could pay that much per semester and—”

“Oh, sorry! I thought you weren’t home yet” Hyungwon looked up and his breath hitched

_The big scar on his neck._

_One eyed._

_Park Taejoon._

“no, it’s okay, Hyungwon and I could go outside if—”

“why are you here?” Hyungwon asked the man besides Jisoo’s brother

“uh, Junhui is my brother?”

“I’m not talking about your brother” Hyungwon replied, “I’m talking to you, Park Taejoon”

The guy gave a smug grin, “I’m his boyfriend, couldn’t I be here?”

Hyungwon closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to calm himself, “I’m sorry, I need to go” he put everything inside his bag and bumped into Taejun’s shoulder on his way out

“I’m going out, tell papa, I’ll be back late” Jisoo said to his brother

\--^^--

_The guy already free._

Hyungwon paced faster, he didn’t know where to go, he was furious.

“Hyung! Hyungwon hyung!” someone gripped his wrist, and forced him to stop.

The older looked at the boy, panting hard, “what? Why are you here?”

“I… what’s wrong with you?”

“nothing wrong with me, it’s him. Park fucking Taejoon. I’m worried about your brother!”

“what’s with my brother? Who is he?”

“make your brother break up with him”

“no, I couldn’t just—”

“You should! He shouldn’t be loved!”

 “Hyung, you couldn’t hate someone you barely know”

“I’m not barely know him, Jisoo! I know him to damn well! I know what he would do when your brother won’t give it to him! He is dangerous! He is a beast. The one that motivated me to get my black belt in Judo”

“hyung—”

“I only want to protect my brother, I want to be strong and fight him, I want him to taste his own blood, like he did to my brother.”

“your brother?”

“he hurt my brother. My brother was thrown into the deepest pit of hell when with him.” Jisoo kept quiet silently saying him to go on, “he treated my brother like an animal. Only for body and thirst for money. He shouldn’t be there.” His eyes started to sting

“what did he do?”

“so many things.” His voice started to quiver, “I found him once dragged my brother by his hair from the kitchen to the living room” he vividly remember the scene, “I still remember the way my brother cried in pain, how bad the bruises on his face, I don’t—I couldn’t see someone else in that position for the second time”

“…”

“that’s the only time I could see appa got so angry. Then, appa throw him to the jail.”

“Oh, so that’s why you said he shouldn’t be here?”

Hyungwon nodded, “did he told you how he lost his eye and got a scar on his neck?”

“well, Jun told me that he only had one eye since birth and the scar on his neck was because of his dad’s fault when he was still a kid” Jisoo replied

The older snorted, “lies”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOES ANYBODY STILL REMEMBER THIS STORY?
> 
> Please read my apologies below.. :')  
> anyway ENJOY!

_“Hyungwonnie~ I miss you so much!”_

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, “you say that to all people, hyung”

_“an ‘I miss you too’ would be enough”_

“fine.. I miss you too, hyung” he forced out, “happy?”

 _“very”_ he giggled

Hyungwon felt a heavy lump on his throat, this phone call wasn’t mean for only casual conversation, he need to tell him the news, warning him.

_“Hyungwonnie? Still there?”_

“uh, yes..”

_“what is it? have you been getting enough sleep? Eomma tells me that you ruin your body clock”_

“I didn’t! College did!” he replied defensively

_“don’t worry, it’ll pass later”_

“I fucking hope so”

_“you kiss eomma with that mouth?”_

“I curse to keep my life well-balanced” the older only laughed, “Hyung?”

_“hm?”_

“he is back”

_“he? who?”_

“him. Park Taejoon”

 _“oh”_ the reply died shortly

“be careful, I don’t want him—not like that—I—fuck!—I’m—”

_“Hyungwon, calm down. Listen to me”_

“okay”

 _“listen, he’ll never hurt me again. I’m stronger than before, moreover I’m on my right mind because I’m not in love”_ the older reasoned

“I’m sorry, I just—”

_“panicking? Worry? It’s alright”_

“he.. he’s now my friend’s brother’s boyfriend”

_“he what?! Warn him!”_

“I did! He just—I don’t know.. I don’t know the development”

_“Hyungwon, be careful, he’ll be worse than when we were an item”_

“I know”

\--^^--

“the three letter code of Jeju’s airport isn’t JJU, Jisoo” Hyungwon make an ‘X’ mark with his red tinted pen, “it’s CJU. Incheon’s is ICN and damn.. you’ve been wrong for the third time, Gimpo’s is GMP not GPO” Hyungwon kept making correction on the paper

“I’m sorry” Jisoo sighed which made the older sighed too and put the pen down

“something’s bothering you?”

“no, it’s nothing” Jisoo quirked a small curve on his lips

“look, you never make the same mistakes, and this..” he showed the younger the paper, “you’ve been answering the same incorrect answers” Hyungwon reasoned, “now, tell me what’s bothering you?”

Jisoo just stayed on his ground.

“how’s your brothers?” Hyungwon asked

“still the same..” the older raised an eyebrow, “one of them.. is having a problem, though”

“who?”

“you won’t remember him”

Hyungwon smirked, “try me”

“Jun” Hyungwon’s heart skipped a beat, he remember the name, the one whose boyfriend is Park-motherfucking-Taejoon

“did Taejoon do something?”

“I don’t know, he—“ Jisoo licked his lips in nervousness, “last night, he came home.. with a blue eye, when I asked him, he said that he fell down, but I know that was a lie, it’s a mark you got when someone punched you” Jisoo let his fingers brushed his scalp lightly, he didn’t realize thay the older tensed at his words, “I have a bad feeling about his boyfriend, because of what you said, so I confronted him, asking if he did this to him, only to be answered, ‘but he loves me, he apologized’, but—”

“—you are afraid, he will do it again?”

The younger sighed heavily, “yes”, he let out a sound that close to a sob, “I’m scared! Even if we are not related by blood, he is still my brother, my little brother, it pained me whenever something bad happened to him”

“I’m scared I would find my brother—“

“—in the same position as mine?” Jisoo just stared at the older, “I believe you are almost there”

“how could you—?”

“—know what you are going to say?” Hyungwon finished his sentence again, “Jisoo, I know you, you are easy to read whenever you are nervous”

The younger blinked, “oh.. wow”

“what?”

“well, no one paid attention that much before” he said

“okay, back to the topic. Force your brother to break up with him”

“I can’t”

“why?” Hyungwon almost whined in desperation, “look, I’m sorry if I seems like I don’t wish for your brother’s happiness, but I’m sure that Taejoon wouldn’t give him any”

“I know, I know” Jisoo pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m going to talk about him when this thing happen again.”

“promise me something”

“what?”

“you’ll tell me about everything going on with your brother and him”

The younger raised an eyebrow, “why?”

“because I know him too well and I could help you”

“fine”

\--^^--

“appa”

“what?”

“where is eomma?” Hyungwon asked as he took of his shoes and put them on the rack

“bedroom, I think” Hyunwoo shrugged

Hyungwon rushed to the main bedroom, finding the one he looked for, re-arranging the stuffs on the table. “eomma!”

“Yah! Don’t yell inside the house!”

“do we have a spare of surveillance camera?” Hyungwon’s question made Kihyun stopped his activity and stared at him with a really ridiculous expression

“why would we buy a surveillance camera for a spare like it’s some kind of socks?!”

Hyungwon shrugged, “well, I don’t know. That’s why I asked, in case we have”

“Son Hyungwon, there is no way that a normal household stocks a surveillance camera, for heaven’s sake!”

“where could you buy a surveillance camera?”

“electronic store? Not really sure” the younger turned his heels, rushed to the doorway

“Yah! why you asking for surveillance camera?” Kihyun went out from the bedroom, asking the guy who now tying his shoes

Hyungwon shrugged, “I need that for my assignment”

Kihyun stared at him, unimpressed, “you are studying literature, stop lying or I’ll whoop your ass hard with broom!”

“I’ll tell you later, eomma. I’m in hurry!” and once again, he went out

Hyunwoo only stared at his husband, “I don’t know if a turtle like him could move energetically like that”

Kihyun sighed, “that’s probably the fastest moves I’ve saw from him since he was born”

“is he seeing someone?” the eldest asked suspiciously

“would you give someone you like a surveillance camera?”

“huh? I don’t know why but if you like, I’m going to buy it” he replied seriously

“Hyunwoo, don’t.”

\--^^--

It took him 1 and a half hour to get the perfect hidden camera according to himself, a pen cam. It cost a little pricey than the usual surveillance camera that put on the ceiling but this one is more convenient, since you could hide it inside the pencil case. It’s more natural for a high school student bringing a pen than a half-round surveillance camera inside his bag, isn’t it?

Hyungwon’s thought were cut when his phone rang

“Yes?”

 _“Hyung,”_ the other voice sniffed

Hyungwon tensed, “he did it again?”

A shaky _“yes”_ was the only reply

“I’m on my way to your house”

_“okay”_

He hung up and grabbed his jacket, not forgetting to bring the new thing with him, “Appa”

“what?”

“can I borrow your motorbike?”

Hyunwoo blinked, “that’s new..” the dad replied, “it’s the first time you want to use motorbike” he elaborated, although Hyungwon could drive and ride , he always refused to use car or motorbike, saying that it’s such a waste and he better off by walking or taking public transportation.

“emergency” he spoke, tying his shoes, “where’s the key?”

“here” Kihyun held a key with his fingers, but he didn’t let Hyungwon grabbed it, “before you go, I need to ask something” he eyed his son

 _Damn motherly instinct!_ Hyungwon cursed on his head

“shoot”

“you are not being yourself today, I sensed something wrong, what is it?” Kihyun spoke really fast that Hyunwoo blanked out in the middle of the sentence

“Park Taejoon” Hyungwon could swore he could see something flickered in his appa’s eyes, “he’s back and he’s targeting my friend’s brother which, coincidentally, is a son of an employee in your company, appa” Hyungwon explained

“are you—?”

“wait, Kihyun” Hyunwoo put his palm on his husband’s shoulder without looking at him, his face turned really serious and it would be an understatement if Hyungwon was a bit scared right now, “continue, Hyungwon” his voice dropped an octave lower than before

“w-well, I tried to warn his friend, and now, he’s starting to abuse my friend’s brother”

“that’s why you need a surveillance camera?” Hyungwon nodded, “to get some evidence?” he nodded again, Hyunwoo closed his eyes for a second, and sighed before he turned his heels to the main bedroom, “tell me as soon as you got the evidence, I’ll drag him back to hell myself”

Hyungwon shuddered, the scary side of his dad was showing again, this is the second time he saw this side, the first time was when he fight with Taejoon, he may be twice older than Taejoon but the strength.. the younger was like a twig.

Kihyun rubbed a soothing circle on his tall son’s back, “go, be good, don’t make enemies, don’t dirty your hands with blood, let the police works on it”

\--^^--

Hyungwon rang the bell, and in a second he was pulled inside the house really quickly by a furious Jisoo, “he hurt Jun again” that was the only thing came out from his mouth

“where is Jun?”

“bedroom”

“can I—“

“yes, please” they rushed to the bedroom, only to see a cocoon of blanket on the lower bed bunk beside Jisoo’s bed, “Jun?” Hyungwon tried to place his hand on the blanket-wrapped figure and the figure tensed at the touch, “it’s me, Hyungwon. Your brother’s friend.” He sensed the body below his hand relaxed, and a minute later, he could see a head poked out from the blanket, Hyungwon saw the black eye, bruised cheek, but he opted to smile instead, “can we talk?”

\--^^--

“Hyunwoo” Kihyun followed him to the bedroom

“don’t.” Hyunwoo warned

“but, you promised” Kihyun reasoned

“I promised that because I was sure he won’t get back! but now he’s back, Kihyun!”

“yes, I know. But please control yourself”

“Kihyun, one of my child were beaten almost to death by him, and now he’s out and get in contact with my third child! Moreover, he’s abusing someone else! Do you think I could calm down? I need to protect them!”

“I’m not disagree with you want to protect them, not at all” Kihyun walked to Hyunwoo who’s now back-facing him, “I just disagree with whatever you planned to do to him _by yourself_ ” he emphasized

Kihyun turned Hyunwoo’s body to make him facing him, and held his face with his hands, “you do still remember what happened after the fight between you two, don’t you?” Kihyun asked, looking at the older’s hard stare with fondness

Slowly the stare softened, the older nodded.

“please don’t do those thing twice.”

“I couldn’t—“ he sighed, “I couldn’t help it, Kihyun. He tortured my son, that’s the least I could do to repay him!”

Kihyun sighed, “Hyunwoo, you don’t get my point, don’t you?” the older just stay still, “let the police do the rest.” The younger still staring at Hyunwoo’s dark brown orbs, “please..”

The older’s stare pierced sharply into the younger soft ones, no one moving. After a couple minutes of silent staring, Hyunwoo gave up and sighed.

“fine. I’m going to do this just because of you and the children” Hyunwoo replied

And that’s enough.

\--^^--

“…he not only slapped me, but he punched me on my face, ribs and everywhere he could aim at. At first I thought he was just messed up and I’m willing to give him a second chance because he—”

“said sorry? Beg for forgiveness?” the younger nodded before sighed and rested his head on his palms

“I really want to break up with him, even if I love him, I don’t want to feel hurt longer” Jun spoke, Hyungwon smirked

 _He is smarter._ Hyungwon concluded.

_Smarter than his brother who still wanted to stay in that abusive relationship._

“I’m going to help you”

“you couldn’t!” Jun gripped his hand, “he threatened me”

“he couldn’t threaten you from jail”

Jun and Jisoo frowned, “what do you mean?” Jisoo asked

Hyungwon grabbed the camera pen from his backpack, “here, bring this, it’s a camera pen, put this in your pencil case, record all the things he does and give it back to me”

“are you… are you sure this is going to work?” Hyungwon nodded, “why are you so sure? Police rarely took our problems seriously”

“what do you mean?”

Jisoo snorted, “you are clueless, aren’t you? For people like us, the poor one, police will put the case aside, and solving rich peoples’ business first.”

“I assure you, they won’t”

“unless you are rich, they would take the case seriously, then.” Hyungwon noticed the heavy stare Jisoo gave him

“uh, trust me. I wouldn’t do any harm.” Hyungwon reasoned, then picked his phone, “it’s getting late, I shall go back to my house, see you tomorrow, Jun, Jisoo” he smiled and rushed out from the room

\--^^--

Jisoo woke up early like usual and walked down to the kitchen, “what’s for breakfast, papa?” he asked Jeonghan

“oh, I’ll make a stir-fry beef”

Jisoo frowned, “beef? Is there any occasion I forget?” he asked making the older laughed

“no, your appa got a promotion last night. The owner of the company, Mr. Son, called him personally, he said your appa works really hard so he deserves it” the older shrugged, indicating he didn’t really know how that works

“why would the owner personally calls him? Shouldn’t it be the HRD?”

“I don’t know, Jisoo. The thing is, I could buy Mingyu a new uniform because he’s getting taller each day and replacing the ripped shoes Seokmin has. Now, please cut the beef into dices”

“sure”

“by the way, Jisoo. Does Hyungwon come from a rich family?”

“why?”

“so, Soonyoung saw his motorbike last night, and he came to me, saying things like, only rich people could afford that, because the price of the bike is almost like the price of 3 houses”

Another evidence of why Jisoo should questioning who is Hyungwon.

\--^^--

 **From: Choi Jisoo – Tourism**  
I know you finish your lesson around this time.  
We need to talk.

Hyungwon gulped. After the hard stare thrown to him yesterday, now Jisoo said something like this. He replied with a short ‘OK’ and put his phone inside his bag, walking to the said place.

He found Jisoo sat on the grass, fingers fiddled the hem of his jacket. Hyungwon cleared his throat to get the other’s attention

“uh, hi”

“let’s cut the formalities and get down to the point” Jisoo faced him, “who are you, Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon was taken aback with the question, “me? uh, I’m Hyungwon? A Japanese literature student? What do you mean?”

“I mean your family, your brothers, where do you come from, I think you haven’t been honest to me”

“what?”

“look, I never see your family, I don’t know where is your house, you could afford expensive things, I don’t even know your surname and you…you aren’t even real”

“real? I _am_ real!”

“answer the other questions”

“well, what about you first?” Hyungwon asked back, “you said your name is Choi Jisoo, but you wrote ‘Hong Jisoo’ on the book you’ve borrowed from the library. Are they even your parents?”

 “that _is_ my name. I’m Hong Jisoo.” Jisoo sighed, “Appa’s surname is ‘Choi’. They adopted me without changing my surname. The one written on my birth certificate, but I feel proud using ‘Choi’ for my name.” he finished, “there, now your turn”

“what’s your real name? and how could you get—”

“sorry to interrupt, but your phone is ringing” Hyungwon pointed

Jisoo looked at his phone and it showed his brother’s name

“Jun! something is wrong?”

“I’m at the gate of my school, everything hurts”

“don’t move, I’ll be there” he hang the call and ready to run if only Hyungwon didn’t pull on his arm, “let me go! My brother is in pain! I need to go now!”

“ _We._ We will go there and bring him to the hospital”

Hyungwon dragged the younger to the parking lot and fished out the car key, “you have a car?”

“uh, I’m borrowing it” Hyungwon said

“how could someone _just_ borrowing a Bugati?! You must be kidding me!”

“let’s not do much talk, your brother needs us”

The suspicion suddenly changed with the worry, “right”

\--^^--

They found Jun sat in front of the gate of the school, face bruised, Jun clasped his hands to his mouth, blocking a sharp gasp slipped reflexively. Hyungwon helped the younger to stood up, “Jisoo, help me open the car door” then turned his head to the youngest, “you think you could manage a little walk?”

“a bit”

“that’ll do”

Hyungwon assisted Jun to the car, Jisoo sat behind with Jun, letting his lap to be the pillow as Hyungwon drove them to the nearest hospital.

10 minutes felt almost like an hour, Hyungwon stopped at the ER, the nurses went out as they helped Jisoo and Jun out, “I’ll be back after I park this” he informed Jisoo who just nodded vigorously before closed the door. Hyungwon scowled, “this is why I hate using car and prefer to use public transportation. I don’t have to park a public transportation!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING! I've been saving it as a draft and it keeps getting longer, then I got super busy (i fell sick thrice in 2 weeks, amazing, right?) till mid-July and when i'm free, I CAN'T CONNECT TO THE INTERNET :)
> 
> so, i divided this chapter into 2 (let's hope it won't getting longer again -_-)
> 
> ANYWAY! Comments and kudos are lovely~! :3

**Author's Note:**

> I should be asleep, it's 3.30 in my country, and i have class at 9. (-.- ")


End file.
